Drabble no 2
by esthe.la
Summary: Neville quiere invitar a Hermione a salir. Post-Hogwarts. Escrito para el meme del amor en LJ.


A/N: Escrito al vapor para el meme del amor en LJ. (Nunca había escrito tan rápido y tan sin planear en MI VIDA. Lo más cerca, ha sido "Noche", y esa me tomó mucho más tiempo). Nunca se me había ocurrido esta pareja antes :P

Espero que les guste :)

* * *

Él sabía que ya no era el mismo.

Es decir, a la temprana edad de diecisiete años había ocurrido algo que lo había cambiado totalmente. Ya no era el Neville torpe, olvidadizo, el que ganaba cinco puntos para su casa y se conformaba con creer que habían ganado por él. Ya no miraba a los héroes desde afuera, con admiración, y deseando algún día dejar de ser un chico inseguro y salvar al mundo por su propia cuenta, como lo hacían ellos.

No. Él también se había convertido en héroe. Había enfrentado a Voldemort. Había destruído a un Horcrux él sólo, y considerando que Harry sólo había destruido dos por su propia cuenta, esa era una gran hazaña. Había crecido. Hablaba con voz más fuerte y caminaba con paso más firme. Sentía que tenía el control de su destino.

Entonces, ¿porqué ahora que la veía sentía que tenía once años otra vez? ¿A dónde se había ido todo ese valor, la determinación el coraje...?

Apretó los puños repetidas veces diciéndose que valía la pena intentarlo. "La peor empresa es la que no se hace", le había dicho sabiamente Luna (no recordaba en qué contexto, y probablemente no lo había dicho con eso en mente, pero no importaba).

¿Qué tenía que perder? Ella y Ron ya no estaban juntos ("Se están dando un tiempo, pero volverán. vas a ver", le había dicho Ginny. Prefería ignorar la última parte.), y habían sido amigos por muchos años. Ahora, incluso luego de haber terminado Hogwarts, se mantenían en contacto.

"Hazlo," se dijo.

"No puedo," dijo la parte más cautelosa de él, la que había desarrollado como resultado de tantos años de accidentes en el colegio, y que creía haber dejado atrás.

"Hazlo."

"Se va a reír de mí."

"HAZLO"

-¡HERMIONE!, -exclamó él.

Qué idiota. Había gritado y ella sólo estaba a un metro.

-¿Qué, qué pasa? - preguntó ella sobresaltada.

-N... no, nada. Lo siento.

"Genial, ahora va a creer que soy un alien," pensó. Quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

-Oh, -ella lo miró por unos segundos, como escudriñándolo. Luego volvió la vista a los pergaminos que estaba organizando.

Él se quedó ahí, embobado, sin saber que decir. Es más, hasta casi prefería quedarse así, mirándola, antes que decir algo y meter la pata otra vez.

Pero había tomado una resolución.

O eso creía.

-Aquí están, -dijo ella, extendiéndole un grupo de pergaminos que había puesto aparte-. Es todo lo de herbología que pude encontrar. Espero que te sirva,-ella sonrió.

¿Porqué tenía que sonreír?

Bueno, es cierto que era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella, pero eso no ayudaba en nada a su concentración en ese momento.

-Los puse por orden alfabético y de autor. Luego por fechas. Creo que así es más práctico,-dijo ella, con su habitual gesto de chica estudiosa.

-Oh, muchas gracias, no tenías que hacerlo,-replicó él con una débil sonrisa.

-No es nada. Para eso estamos los amigos, ¿no?.

-Sí, supongo. Pues... esto... hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.

No, espera.

_¿Hasta luego?_ _¿En serio?_

_  
_  
-Oye, Hermione, ¿quieres ir a tomar un café?,- soltó él.

Ella lo miró, abriendo un poco los ojos.

¿Para qué había hablado? ¿PARA QUÉ?

-No puedo,-respondió la chica, y Neville dejó caer los hombros, abatido-. Me están esperando, incluso creo que voy un poco tarde...

Él lo pensó un instante.

-¿Qué hay de mañana?,-dijo.

¿Desde cuando su boca había comenzado a hablar sin su consentimiento?

-¿Mañana? Claro, no veo porqué no,- respondió ella, sonriendo.

Él suspiró aliviado. Ya podía volver a ser valiente, audaz, etc. Es decir, más o menos.

-Bien. Entonces... paso por tí. Es decir, nos encontramos abajo. Es decir... ¿qué prefieres?

-Paso por tu oficina,- respondió ella, volviéndolo a mirar como tratando de desentrañar algo. O tal vez fue su imaginación.

-Genial. Te espero. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.

El chico cerró la puerta tras sí. Hermione se quedó mirando el lugar por donde él se había ido con una ligera sonrisa.


End file.
